


Crown of Thorns

by ASharksReadingGlasses



Series: Ghost in the NYC [18]
Category: Danny Phantom, Deadpool - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Universe - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Dissociation, Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Ghost Theory, Implied Ghost Vore, M/M, Maddie Fenton's A+ Parenting, No ghost vore actaully happens, PTSD mentioned, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sensitive themes, Swearing, Tutelary Danny Fenton, more along the lines of ghosts eat other ghosts, rebuilding relationships, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASharksReadingGlasses/pseuds/ASharksReadingGlasses
Summary: It's been months since Danny has been emancipated, and he's still rebuilding his incredibly fragile relationship with his parents - especially his mother. It doesn't help that his powers keep fluctuating and that mysterious crown keeps popping up. When Danny tries to find some answers from Clockwork and Dr. Strange, he might not like what he learns.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Ghost in the NYC [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045206
Comments: 77
Kudos: 269





	Crown of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Made in collaboration with [Stove](https://the-stove-is-on-fire.tumblr.com), and a shout out to LunianaKatenke who suggested more Clockwork.
> 
> Welcome to Season 3 everyone! First I would like to address a blanket trigger warning for this season. This season will be mainly focusing on the conflict between Danny and Maddie, and it was brought to my attention that Maddie's behavior toward Danny could be triggering. Please be cautious. Each chapter that Maddie is in will be giving their own TW, but I wanted it to be clear for the over all season.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Maddie's behavior is mentioned at the beginning of the chapter and makes an appearance at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Another thing I want to address: A **lot** of people wanted to see more of Loki, but with how this season is going to be structured, I don't think that it will be possible. If I can manage to squeeze him in, I will - but please don't be expecting it.

Danny groaned in relief as he stretched his arms above his head, his shoulders popping with a soft crack before he lowered them to his sides while he flew above some of the smaller buildings in Amity Park so he could get a good view of the streets. He started to make his way downtown where the borders of Amity and Elmerton met, keeping a close eye on his surroundings in case Valerie was doing her own patrol close by and decided to go after him. His ghost tail formed automatically, acting as a rudder so he could steer while he leaned into turns as he flew around the corners of skyscrapers as he waited for his ghost sense to go off.

"How's it looking for you guys so far?" Danny asked into his set of Fenton Phones as did a quick fly-by past his school, glancing over the footfall field as the Track/Field team started practice. There was a brief sound of static before Sam and Tucker's comms connected.

"No signs of ghost activity on West side," Sam replied, her voice barely heard over the whooshing of air and the revving of her moped.

"You're clear on North side, Danny," Tucker responded, little clicks accompanying his voice as he tapped on his PDA. Danny paused slightly in the air, hovering for a moment. He wasn't expecting Tucker to be done considering his PDA didn't have enough power to scan large areas for ghosts, and he didn't have moped like Sam or a Jerry-rigged electric scooter like Danny to get around.

"Tucker, when did you juice up your PDA to scan whole city blocks for ghosts?" Danny asked, turning around in a circle to check around the area before continuing to fly, beginning to make his way Northeast. He heard Tucker chuckle nervously.

"Ha, so um, funny story," Tucker stuttered, and Danny could picture him rubbing the back of his neck with his PDA held up like a shield. "Your dad actually made and installed a new ghost sensor for my PDA." Danny sputtered and swerved, turning one of his sides intangible as he clipped the corner of a building before he straightened himself out and followed along one of the main streets.

"What?" Danny asked incredulously, ignoring some of the people on the sidewalk and streets that stared at him. "When was this?"

"Around the time you were stressing about exams after winter break," Tucker confessed, and Danny could hear his muffled footsteps as Tucker started a light jog. "He said he disassembled the Fenton Finder to make it, and I couldn't just turn him down! I mean, c'mon man, can you really blame him? After your whole emancipation thing, your parents haven't been ghost hunting in months. They're going stir crazy." Danny winced, halting in the air and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tucker," Sam hissed in warning, and Danny could hear Tucker take a breath to defend himself.

After his emancipation and moving into his apartment in New York, Danny's relationship with his parents had been pretty strained - especially when he refused to come back for Christmas. He had still called them and had sent more gifts to them and his friends for the holidays, but he couldn't physically meet them face to face for a couple of weeks. His parents had agreed to give him space and he had tentatively started to visit them before or after patrols during the middle of January, but never without someone there with him. They would talk about his job at the planetarium, how school was going, and how much money they should send over for food or rent, and Danny was slowly beginning to rebuild his relationship back with his parents.

However, Danny could see where Tucker was coming from. It had been almost three and a half months since his emancipation, and Danny still wasn't even half as close to his parents as he used to be. Some things were different, of course; he no longer had to lie about where he was if he was patrolling, or where some of the bruises and bumps came from if he got hurt. But emotionally, it wasn't the same. If Danny was feeling stressed or worried about patrols, school, or his powers, he more often than not went to Peter and Wade than his parents. Considering he didn't talk to his parents that much about those things in the first place, it was hard for him to open up as much as they wanted him too. It made conversations with his parents stilted and awkward at times but at least they were trying.

Well, Dad was trying anyway.

Being the true scientist that he was, it didn't take his dad long before he became curious about the more intricate parts about Danny's powers and experiences with other ghosts. But instead of blurting out his questions or pushing for answers like he normally did, Dad did his best to rein himself in and take cues from Danny if he started to get jumpy. More than that though, Dad seemed genuinely interested in what Danny had to say, and would even get out a paper and pen to jot down notes as Danny described how he dealt with most ghosts. Danny could tell when Dad didn't fully believe what he said about some of the friendlier ghosts, but what mattered was that he was trying. Dad even went so far as to move most of their more harmful inventions into the back shed or the weapons vault, just to make him feel safer. His mom... Well, Maddie was a different story.

"Look," Danny interrupted them, breathing in and dragging his hand off his face, "Can we please talk about this later? Preferably after patrol?" He heard them both mumble a quiet agreement and Danny exhaled in relief, glad that the topic was dropped for now.

"Great," Danny told them as he flew forward and gained altitude so he could land on top of a high-rise to do one last sweep of his area, satisfied when nothing caught his attention. "South side's clear, so that just leaves East side. I'll meet you guys by the mall after I finish my rounds." Tucker made a sound of surprise.

"You aren't going to patrol for the rest of the night?" Tucker asked, and Danny frowned while walking over the edge and trekking on the side of the building.

"I'm having trouble with some of my physics homework," Danny admitted sullenly, pushing off the building and starting to make his way East again. "Peter said he would try and help me before he started his patrol, so I've got to make it over there soon if I want to get any work done."

"I'm getting on a bus now," Tucker remarked, heaving slightly as he started to catch his breath. "Be at the mall in twenty. Hey dude, what's it like getting tutored by Spider Man?" Danny heard Sam scoff through the comms.

"Like getting tutored by anyone else, you dork," Sam retorted, her moped revving again. "Peter's just a regular guy, Tucker."

"Yeah, you're right," Tucker whispered sarcastically, this hiss of the bus's hydraulics loud in Danny's ears, "Because everybody has super strength, super stick hands, and goes swinging from building to building by a literal thread. How could I forget?" Danny laughed, the wind ruffling his white hair.

"Hey, as long as Peter can help me, I really don't care," Danny intervened, leaning into another turn. He heard Sam sigh resignedly as he flew over another skyscraper, the East side of Amity coming into view.

"Why are you so worried about your homework anyway?" Sam asked as Danny crossed into the business distract. "You never really cared before." Danny winced, shoulders hiking up to his ears.

"For one, it's part of my trial period for my emancipation," Danny stated, pushing himself to go faster. "Technically I'm only partially emancipated and my parents still have custody over me. But if I can prove to Social Services that I'm responsible and that I'm self sufficient, they'll let me become fully emancipated. And that means keeping my grades up."

"So, you only have a few months left to go?" Tucker asked, and Danny was about to respond when his breath misted blue in front of him. He halted to a stop in midair, spinning around in a circle as he started to tense up.

"Hold that thought," Danny stated, looking around, "I got something from my ghost sense." He heard Sam and Tucker take in a quick breath.

"It's gonna be another five minutes before my phone's in range," Tucker grumbled.

"I'm almost there Danny," Sam declared, revving her moped, "What's you exact location?" Danny looked more closely at the shops that lined the streets.

"Corner of Concord St. and Harmony Way," Danny iterated. He was still looking around when he spotted a crowd of people running out of a small cafe, and quickly phased down into the shop, biting his tongue on a curse. "Sam, Tucker, it's a ghost snake - looks like an upper level two," He told them, and he could hear Tucker shudder. "I need you guys to get here as fast as possible."

"Dude, I'll get there when I get there," Tucker said weakly, and Danny understood Tucker's reluctance.

Ghost snakes were one of the hardest anima type ghosts for them to catch because they were fast, slippery, and had one of the worst attitudes. Even with his increase energy and cryokinesis, the best way to catch a ghost snake would be to tire it out, and surround it before sucking it into the thermos. Danny watched as the anima slithered over to the serving counter, pushing over chairs and tables as it went to the display case where one of the baristas was frozen in fear. The ghost snake rose up on its belly, flaring its white collar like a cobra and baring its fangs. Thinking fast, Danny powered up an ectoblast and aimed it at the center of the snake's head. When the blast hit, the cobra whipped around to hiss at him, and Danny motioned to the barista to get out. They nodded shakily, stumbling out the back doorway as the snake shifted its head back towards the counter.

Danny was about to fire off another blast, afraid that it would try and go after the barista, but instead the snake simple slithered over the counter and nosed at a few of the coffee machines and boxes of cups before it jumped forward, phasing though the wall and into a back alley behind the shop. Danny hastily flew after it, confused as he noticed it continuing to turn over bins of trash and empty cardboard boxes. It kept its collard flared, its sharp tail swaying like a whip as it rummaged around in the alley.

"Guys, it's in an alley behind the cafe," Danny instructed, hovering above the snake and staying well out of the range of its tail. "I think it's looking for something." The snake turned and hissed at him again before Sam's voice came through.

"I'm turning onto the street now Danny," Sam informed him.

"Dude, I just got in range," Tucker announced frantically, and Danny paused, never letting the snake out of his sight. "My phone's picking up _seven_ ecto-signatures, not including yours. There's more than one ghost there!" Danny tensed, clenching his jaw as he fired another ectoblast when the cobra got to close.

It shook the blast off, coiling into a ball after folding its collar back into its neck. While the ghost snake was preparing to strike, Danny searched the alleyway frantically for the other ghosts that were supposed to be there. Just as he was about to tell Tucker he couldn't see anything, he spotted them. A school of six, tiny shades were huddling together under an undisturbed box, their eyes tiny pinpricks and their gelatinous bodies quivering. Danny felt his core vibrate in worry.

"Which one of you has the thermos for collecting the shades?" Danny breathed out, going absolutely still so the ghost snake kept its focus on him.

"What?!" Tucker gasped, and Danny squeezed his fists.

"Those other ecto-signatures you picked up? It's a group of shades," Danny stated and then shuddered, "I think the ghost snake was trying to _eat_ them." Danny heard Tucker gulp through the comms.

Danny remembered asking Clockwork once why Amity was so haunted, and Clockwork had told him that ghosts needed ectoplasm to stay stable. What made Amity so different from other places was that it had an abnormal amount of ambient ectoplasm, even before his parents had opened the portal. Clockwork had compared it to an oasis in a dessert, where ghosts could gain energy before venturing further into the living realm. When Danny had hesitantly asked what happened to ghosts that didn't have enough ectoplasm in the living world, Clockwork had clenched his staff and said they did what they had to do to survive. It was easy to figure out what Clockwork had meant, and Danny didn't ask again.

"I have it!" Sam grit out, and Danny could hear her moped through the Fenton Phones and echoing in the ally.

Sam's moped came to a screeching halt at the mouth of the alleyway, one of her legs bracing against the ground to control the stop as the scooter listed to the side. The ghost snake used his wavering attention to strike out, trying to use its head like a battering ram and knock him into the alley wall. Danny twisted out of the way, putting himself between the ghost snake and the shades as his hands glowed with charged ectoplasm while Sam was to his right. She kicked the stand on her moped out, the Fenton Thermos rattling on her hip as she jumped off of the seat and stood in front of her scooter with both arms raised. One arm was aiming a Fenton Wrist Ray at the ghost snake and the other hovering over the Ray's trigger. The snake's collard flared out again as it hissed and Danny heard the shades behind him whimper.

"Any ideas," Sam mumbled, and Danny gulped. The snake had coiled up again, and was switching its attention between him and Sam, but there was now way they could capture it by themselves without leaving the shades unprotected.

"We hit it together on three," Danny whispered into the comms as he gathered more energy into his hands, "Then we switch places. While I'm distracting it, you take care of the shades."

"That's your plan?" Sam asked in aggravation, and Danny barely resisted snapping at her.

"Do you have a better one?" Danny retorted. Sam rolled her eyes.

"On three," Sam echoed, her finger hovering over the button as the snake coiled tighter. "One..."

"Two..." Danny continue, tensing his legs.

"Three!" They shouted in unison.

Sam fired her wrist ray and Danny shot out an ectoblast, both of them hitting the snake at the same time. As the snake reared back and shook it's head as liquid ectoplasm splashed to the ground, he and Sam quickly switched paces. She dashed over to the overturned box where the shades were hiding in, murmuring softly so she didn't spook them as she unclipped the thermos from her hip while Danny flew closer to the ghost snake with another ectosblast forming in his hands. Once the snake had shook off the effects of their ectoblasts, it eyed Danny hatefully before opening its mouth and showing its fangs. Danny let the energy in his hands flare brighter.

"Come on, big guy," Danny muttered, keeping the snakes eyes on him. "Show me what'cha got."

With a hiss the snake shot forward, and Danny dropped down to avoid the hit as he phased through the ground, popping back up behind the snake and shooting off a blast. When the blast hit the snake thrashed and whipped its tail wildly, catching him in the stomach and knocking him into the wall. Because he wasn't expecting the hit, he didn't have time to turn intangible before he hit the wall and he landed on the ground with a gasp, holding his arms over his stomach. The snake slithered towards him, pupils narrowing into slits as it prepared to lunge at him when a shrill cry sounded out behind it. The snake turned, setting its sights on Sam who was attempting to usher the last shade in front of the thermos. The snake quickly lost interest in Danny, turning away as it glided towards Sam.

Danny attempted to warn her but the hit to his stomach had knocked the air out of his lungs, making it hard to breath. His core was urging him up on his feet as the snake drew closer to Sam and the shade, and he used the wall to push himself up.

"Sam!" Danny tried to yell, but it came out in a strangled gasp.

It was enough to get Sam's attention and she tensed as she twisted around to face the anima, the shade zipping behind her as the ghost snake rose on its belly and let its jaw unhinge. Sam turned back and hunched over the shade protectively as the snake hissed, ectoplasmic drool dripping from its fangs. The familiar feeling of a dam opening inside his core and flooding his body with ectoplasm as his obsession unfurled washed away the ache in his abdomen with the manic urge to protect. Danny zipped to stand in front of Sam, twisting his body around the snake and raised his hands to form an ectoshield dome just as the snake lunged.

The snake knocked its snout against the shield, hissing angrily when it realized it was cut off from its prey, the reverb traveling up his arms and making his teeth ache. He could feel Sam tense at the back of his legs as the snake let out an angry roar, taking a swipe at the shield with its sharp tail. The tail cracked against the ectoshield like a whip, the force of it making him stumble back a step before he dug his heels in and stood his ground. Danny heard Sam shift, and she let out a small gasp.

"Danny!" She whispered frantically, but Danny shook his head. He couldn't afford distractions now.

"I got it Sam," Danny bit out with gritted teeth, the snake bashing its head against the shield again.

The shade in Sam's arms let out a distressed whine, and anger surged through Danny's core. Pressing his full weight against the inside of the shield, he forced more energy his hands, making the shield stronger. Danny heard Sam open her thermos and softly urged the shade in front of it before flicking it on the lowest setting, gently sucking the shade into the thermos with the rest of its group. After she recapped the thermos, Sam placed a hesitant hand on his back while she stood more securely behind him as the snake began constricting around the shield.

"Danny..." Sam tired, but Danny wasn't going to risk it - risk _Sam_ \- by bringing down the shield.

"I͕͞ ̡̢̥͆̋̾ͅǵ̜̟̃o̖̿t͇͝ ̟̏į̞͗̐̔͢t̮͉̿̏,̡̙͔̱̌̿̆͑ ̜̭̩͑̌͐S̤͐a̗̘̭̓̏̕m̙̘̟̾̏," Danny told her, grimacing as the pressure on the shield started to increase, but Sam shook her head.

"Danny, you have to drop the shield," Sam insisted but Danny just grit his teeth.

She was about to continue arguing with him when the snake yowled in pain, swiveling around to see Tucker standing besides Sam's moped, one of the Fenton's more powerful ectoguns smoking in his hands. The snake slowly uncurled from around the shield, making its way toward Tucker as Danny's core jumped. Since the ghost snake was distracted, Danny dropped the shield and reached for his own thermos clipped to his waist, ripping off the cap and aiming it at the ghost snake without a second thought. Danny flipped the switch to the highest setting, the snake hissing and slithering frantically to try and escape the pull.

As soon as the snake was sucked into the thermos, Danny flung the cap back on and snapped the thermos shut, twisting it until the cap locked. His obsession shuddered, slowly easing back down around his core as the floodgates closed, the excess energy locking away and leaving him boneless. The ache in his stomach was back, and Danny clipped the thermos back on his waist before he wrapped one arm around his abdomen and rested the other on his knee, bending over and gasping for breath before he could speak.

"Good job, team," Danny gasped and he heard the whine of Tucker's ectogun as it powered down.

"Okay!" Tucker shouted frantically, "What the actual hell, man!?" Danny blinked, raising his head to look at Tucker. Tucker was watching him with wide eyes, his skin a touch paler and the ectogun held loosely in his hands. When Sam walked in front of him and knelt down, she had the same wide eyed look. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, he noticed that their eyes were fixated above his head, and he tensed as he slammed his eyes shut.

 _Not again!_ Danny begged, but he could already feel the flickering energy of the black crown on his head and the glow start to bleed from his eyes. Just as he was about to try and will the crown away, a new voice spoke through their comms, and a shiver raced down Danny's spine.

"Sweety, is everything all right?" Maddie asked through the static, and Danny jolted into a standing position.

"M-mom!?" Danny stuttered, Tucker and Sam jolting slightly.

"Hey Danny!" Dad's voice came in next. "We just wanted to check in on you - just got a massive spike of ectoenergy from the OPS center. Everything okay?" Danny nodded frantically, even though his parents couldn't see it.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Danny told them in a rush, and his parents paused.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked carefully. "You sound tired. Your dad and I can pick you up in the GAV if you want." The thought of his parents possibly seeing him like this - ethereal crown on his head, eyes probably shining white - had fear zipping down his spine and his core stuttering just like it used to when his parents were _this_ close to discovering his ghost powers.

"No!" Danny blurted out, Sam and Tucker blinking in astonishment at his vehement reply. "I mean-, no, it's fine! Everything is _totally_ fine! We're actually gonna make our way back to Fenton Works now. See you in a few!" Without a second thought, Danny flicked off his Fenton Phones and pulled them out of his ears, heaving out a shaky sigh. Sam and Tucker looked at each other before Tucker spoke.

"Let's head to Fenton Works," Tucker suggested tentatively. "You can tell us what's going on there." Danny could only close his eyes and nod.

* * *

Danny sat heavily on the edge of Jazz's bed with his elbows on his knees and his hands curled around each other in front of his mouth. Sam was sitting in one of his sister's beanbag chairs in the center of the room, her purple spider backpack in her lap, while Tucker was sitting criss-crossed on the floor at his feet. Jazz, who had taken one look at their nervous faces when they had walked into Fenton Works and had dragged them quickly upstairs, was leaning against her bedroom door with her arms crossed worriedly. Everyone was quiet as they took in the information that Danny had told them.

"So let me see if I can get this straight," Tucker stated, shifting on the floor and counting off his fingers. "Ever since you beat Pariah Dark, this crown - which looks _suspiciously_ like Pariah's crown, by the way - has been popping up out of no where, and seems to be giving your ghost powers a boost when you wear it. Next, ever since you've accepted your ghost obsession, your eyes do a new glowy trick whenever one of us is in danger, and you get the urge to protect us. And lastly, neither of you parents know about this new development. Did I miss anything man?"

"That's about it, yeah," Danny mumbled, lowering his hands so they were resting between his knees, and Tucker nodded his head decisively.

"Cool," Tucker announced before he piped up again, "Why the heck haven't you told your parents!?" Danny flinched, hiding his face in his hands as Sam kicked Tucker's leg.

"Tucker, shut up," Sam demanded, and Tucker glared at her as he rubbed his leg.

"I'm serious!" Tucker persisted, turning to Sam. "Look, I get that what happened when Danny told them about his powers is beyond horrible - and there is now way in hell I'm defending what they did! But we have absolutely no idea what's going on with him, Sam! This could be hurting him!"

"I know that," Sam agreed, shifted her spider backpack to the side and leaning forward, "But Danny isn't obligated to tell them anything anymore - it's his choice if he wants to tell them or not!" Before Tucker could make a comeback, Jazz spoke up.

"Why don't you want to tell them about this Danny?" Jazz asked, and Danny chewed his lip. Leave it to his sister to dig into the heart of the matter.

The truth was that he wasn't so worried about how his dad would react - as soon as he figured out if it was safe for Danny, Dad would be inquisitive and curious - but he was absolutely terrified about what Maddie would think. It was still harder for him to be around Maddie more than Dad, and -

~~When Danny had complained about it to Jazz a few weeks ago she had stated that it was probably a symptom of Post Traumatic Stress - that it was his brain's way of keeping him safe by avoiding the person who had caused the traumatic event in the first place. Danny had gone cold and still, crossing his arms uncomfortably as he looked away. Jazz had just looked at him sadly before carefully sitting with him on his beanbag and gently running her fingers through his hair.~~

\- talking with Maddie was like preforming a high-wire act. Maddie tried to act as if Danny wasn't Enhanced at all, or that Phantom wasn't actually a part of him, like they were two separate people. It made any conversation he had with her hesitant and uncomfortable, and Danny still got twitching if he was alone with her for extended periods of time. But that wasn't even the worst part...

"I haven't told them because I'm afraid of how Mad-, of how my mom will react if she finds out," Danny confessed quietly. Everyone in the room stilled.

"Danny," Jazz said gently, striding forward to sit next to him and rubbing his back soothingly. "If you try to keep this a secrete from them - from Mom - it's just going to get worse." Danny shrugged off her arm, getting of the bed so he could pace across the room.

"I know," Danny acknowledged, gesturing with his hands. "I know, all right - I learned my lesson from last time. But none of you guys get it! Sometimes when she looks at me-! It's like... It's like she doesn't even _see_ me. Like she's trying to figure out if she's talking to her son or if she's talking to Phantom. And I can't-, I can't trust her with this. Not right now - maybe not ever." Danny hugged his arms as he paused and stood in the middle of the room while he trembled, and Jazz stood up to rub his shoulders.

"We won't say anything about it Danny," Jazz reassured, Tucker and Sam quickly nodding in agreement before Jazz pulled back and dropped her hands from his shoulders. "Does Peter know at least?" Danny nodded and Sam made a suggestion from the beanbag.

"What about that wizard you told us about? You said he had all those old books about other types of spirits, right?" Sam purposed hesitantly. "Maybe he knows what this is all about..." Danny blinked, deep in thought.

"Yeah," Danny replied absently, "Yeah, maybe he does know something. And maybe he isn't the only one either."

* * *

Danny left through his parents portal shortly after saying quick goodbyes to Jazz and his friends. Maddie and Dad were in the OPS center, so it was easier to send them a text saying he was leaving than going up and trying to answer their questions about what had happened earlier on patrol. He had clipped the Fenton Thermos with the shades onto his waist, leaving thermos with the ghost snake in Jazz's hands with instructions to release it back into the ghost zone a few days later. Hopefully that would give the snake enough time to feed on ambient ectoplasm and calm it down while he released the shades further in the ghost zone. After another goodbye hug to his sister and friends, Danny flew into the ghost zone and let the familiar tugging of his ghost core lead him to Clockwork's layer.

To say Danny was worried about talking to Clockwork and Dr. Strange about the crown and his fluctuating power-ups was an understatement - but only just. It's not that he doesn't think that they won't help. Danny was pretty sure that Dr. Strange would be just as apprehensively eager to figure out the answer to this stupid thing himself, and Clockwork had never turned down any of Danny's tentative questions about the ghost zone in the past. The thing he was anxious about was what they were going to tell him. Danny was pretty sure that this mystery crown wasn't hurting him - if anything, it seemed to be making his ghost form stronger. All he wanted ~~(prayed for)~~ was that there was a way to stop whatever this was from happening. ~~(It hadn't bothered him before when it was harmless - but now he wanted it gone. Gone, gone, gone, please, go away, not again, ** _CaN'T LEt thEm FiNd oUt!)._**~~ His core urged him to go faster.

When he was deeper into the ghost zone, he released the little captured blobs from the Fenton Thermos near the next school of shades he passed by before continuing on his way. He made it to Clockwork's lair in record time, landing on the thin sliver of rock that housed the clock tower before knocking on the giant ornate doors out of courtesy. The doors swung open by themselves with a whoosh, then closed with a quick snap as soon as he made it past the threshold, moving easily as if they were made out of tissue paper rather than heavy ghostly oak.

"Clockwork!" Danny called out as he landed at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Clockwork to return his greeting and glide out into the light.

When he received no answer, he hovered off the ground and slipped further into the tower before blinking in surprise when he saw the portal to the Sanctum open. Normally Dr. Strange insisted that the portal be kept closed as a precaution, so weaker ghosts like shades, banshees, or wraiths didn't accidentally get into the Sanctum. The portal was only ever left open if Dr. Strange was visiting Clockwork or vice versa, and they usually weren't very far. Considering Clockwork or Dr. Strange was nowhere in sight, Danny figured they were talking at the Sanctum this time, and stepped up to the grandfather clock as he climbed through the portal.

When he exited the portal, Clockwork and Dr. Strange were talking animatedly about paradoxes at a small wooden table that had been moved into the mostly deserted room. A steaming ceramic kettle was sitting in the middle of the table along with two cups of tea set near the edge, one for Dr. Strange and one for Clockwork out of politeness. A few books were stacked under Dr. Strange's chair and Clockwork's staff rested against the edge of the table. Dr. Strange was wearing a more modern set of clothes than Danny had ever seen him in (a pair of jeans, a grayish-tan t-shirt, and a thin brown jacket) while Clockwork was in his regular shifting form. Dr. Strange's red, levitating cloak, who Danny referred to as Levi in his head, was hovering in the corner like a silent guard and twitched one of its corners in a small wave as Danny came fully through the portal. The discussion between Dr. Strange and Clockwork paused, Clockwork turning in his seat to welcome him.

"Hello Danny," Clockwork greeted, and Danny gave him a weak smile. Dr. Strange tilted his head, taking note of Danny's nerves.

"Danny," Dr. Strange echoed cordially, plucking his teacup off the table and cradling it in his hands. "Was there something you needed?" Danny gulped, stepping more further into the room as Levi floated over to the table and hovered curiously.

"Yeah, um-, there was something I wanted to ask you-, to ask _both_ of you, actually," Danny stammered, wringing his hands together. Clockwork observed him calmly while Dr. Strange looked at him expectantly, and Danny inhaled deeply to steel himself. "Something's been going on with my ghost powers - I can't really explain it, so I'm just gonna show you." Before either of them could interject, Danny closed his eyes and concentrated, willing the crown into existence. When he felt the crown hover into place, Danny opened his eyes. Dr. Strange looked more impressed than surprised while Clockwork had leaned his elbows on the table and had laced his hands together, an easygoing smile on his face.

"I see you are able to summon the Crown of Fire," Clockwork remarked, his voice rasping as his form changed to an old man. Danny felt his memory twinge at the name, but he brushed it aside as relief filled his body.

"So you know what it is?" Danny asked eagerly and Clockwork nodded.

"Of course," Clockwork answered liltingly, "Every Ghost King can summon the Crown of Fire." Danny nodded along before the words registered in his head, and he froze as his brain stalled.

 _Hold up,_ Danny thought hysterically after his brain rebooted, his core humming. _Pause. Rewind._

"THE GHOST WHAT!!!" Danny shouted, holding his face between his hands in shock. Dr. Strange, who had been sipping his tea, choked loudly into his cup before Levi used a corner of itself to pat him solidly on the back.

"He doesn't-," Dr. Strange coughed, putting his teacup back on the table as he stared at Clockwork before switching his attention over to Danny. "You didn't know you were the Ghost King!? How on Earth did you not know!?" Danny waved his arms frantically.

"What do you mean, 'How did I not know!?' Nobody told me!" Danny quipped back, the humming of his core growing louder. Dr. Strange sighed exasperatedly, rubbing between his eyebrows as Levi patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Why don't you sit down, Danny," Clockwork suggested, letting his hands drop to the table as his form changed to that of a toddler. "We have much to talk about."

* * *

Danny barely remembered flying to Peter's apartment after his discussion with Clockwork and Dr. Strange, parts of their conversation circling in his head. He doesn't remember most of the flight - if anyone saw him or tried to stop him, to distracted to even notice or care. But the one thing he kept coming back to, the one thing that dug under his skin and burrowed into his brain was this: _These powers are yours now, Danny._

 _I don't want them,_ Danny thought, his core fluctuating wildly. _I don't want them. Take them back - TAKE THEM BACK!_

By the time he phased through roof and into Peter's apartment, he was well on his way to a panic attack. He landed in the living room in the corner with the spider plants, changing back into his normal form before staggering against the wall. His breathing was starting to get heavy, his core was vibrating painfully in his chest, and he could faintly hear someone rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Peter! Wade!" Danny called out, his voice cracking. Danny heard something crash in the kitchen, followed by Wade's colorful swearing as he started to rub at his chest.

"Danny, home slice, mi chico y niño, mia fantometo, we really have to get you a bell or something," Wade replied absentmindedly, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room while trying to scrub what appeared to be pancake batter off the hoodie he was wearing with a hand towel. Fido was cuddled in the hood, making tiny purring sounds as they rested. "What have I told you about scaring the absolute crap outta-," Wade's mouth clicked shut when he caught sight of Danny huddled in the corner. Wade hurried over to Danny quickly, throwing the batter encrusted towel onto the coffee table as he passed before raising his hand and pausing, unsure if he should be touching Danny or not. Fido shifted in Wade's hood, whistling excitedly when they saw Danny before whining in concern

"Hey, hey," Wade soothed shakily, "It's okay, whatever happened it's okay - you just gotta breathe, all right? Just breathe." Danny nodded, pulling in a shaky breath. "Petey, now would be a really good time to get your ass outta your webs and help!" Wade yelled across the apartment, sounding a little panicky himself as he gently ushered Danny to sit on the sofa.

There was a muffled thump from Peter's room and the sound of a door opening before Peter appeared in the living room, his eyes widening in concern as he circled around the sofa to sit next to Danny. Peter sat far enough away that they weren't touching but close enough for Danny to lean into him if he felt like it. Instead, Danny rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands while Wade hovered anxiously at his other side, Fido floating between Danny and Wade.

"Danny," Peter began softly, making sure not to crowd him as Danny continued to take deep breaths. "Do you want me to do a breathing exercise with you?" Danny shook his head, letting out a slow shuddering exhale.

"No," Danny whispered, "Just - stay with me for a bit?" Both Peter and Wade nodded, and Wade knelt down on the floor so he wasn't towering over him, smudges of batter still on his shirt while Fido snuggled down into the crease between Danny's leg and the sofa cushion. After a few more minutes when Danny felt like his core wouldn't vibrate out of his chest, he lifted his face from his hands and leaned back in the couch with an exhausted sigh. Peter settled back with him, watching Danny with concern while Wade looked relieved that Danny wasn't panicking.

"Can you tell us what's going on Danny?" Peter asked softly, and Danny nodded wearily, moving one of his hands so he could pet Fido.

"Do you guys remember when I told you how I got that crown?" Danny asked, and he began to tell them about Pariah Dark and his supposedly infinite power, and how he saved his town from being trapped in the ghost zone. He told them about how for the past month, the crown had been accidentally appearing when he was fighting ghosts and that his eyes had been beginning to glow white more and more frequently. He told them about the ghost snake earlier today, and how the crown had come out and his eyes had changed in front of Sam and Tucker. He told them how terrified he was at the thought of his parents finding out about the changes to his powers, and how Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had suggested talking to Dr. Strange about the crown. He told them about meeting Dr. Strange and Clockwork at the Sanctum, and recited what they had told him about Ghost Kings.

By the end of his explanation, Danny wanted nothing more than to go ghost and curl up in his hammock. Peter and Wade looked like they were still processing the information, and Fido had migrated to sit on Danny's chest, their ectoplasmic body stretched out like a goopy puddle.

"So what's the down side? Sounds to me like you can totally kick ass now," Wade blurted, wincing when he realized how tactless it sounded. Peter kicked Wade lightly in the shin before turning to Danny.

"I'm sure what Wade _meant_ to ask, was what are you worried the most about?" Peter prodded and Danny threw his arms out, making Fido jump.

"Everything!" Danny exclaimed in frustration. "I'm only two and a half months away from being fully emancipated and I just started to edge back into a good relationship with my parents. Now I have to worry about them finding out that, hey - not only is your son a halfa, he's also the protector of the entire ghost realm! My dad probably wouldn't freak out that bad, but Maddie - she'd blow a gasket! And Ghost King? Are you serious!?" Here, Danny could feel tears start to trickled down his face, and he tired brushing them away with the back of his hand. "I'm fifteen! I don't wanna be protector of the ghost zone - I wouldn't know the first thing about it! I want to protect my friends, and finish high school so I can go to college, build rockets that go into space! I can't be the Ghost King - that's not me! I can't-, I can't _do this_."

Fido made a soft trill and whine, inching up to snuggle under Danny's neck, their concern and worry seeping into his skin as Danny continued to sniffle. Peter and Wade were silent as they let Danny compose himself. While they waited, Peter carefully scooted closer until their legs were touching, a silent question from Peter if it was all right to touch him. Danny leaned more fully into Peter's shoulder as he continued to wipe at his face while Peter moved his arm to lay across the back of Danny's neck, bending his elbow so he could stroked Danny's hair. Once Danny's sniffles had quieted, Peter started to speak.

"I was around your age when I first got my powers," Peter remarked, his fingers still moving through Danny's hair. "And yeah, it was cool - I remember how excited I was when I tried to figure out what I could do. But it was pretty scary too. A few days after I got my powers I got into a fight with-, with Uncle Ben. I ended up storming out of the house and walking to one of the bodegas nearby, and before I left a man with a gun came in and started to rob the place. And even though I had my powers, I was still terrified - I was just a kid. So I didn't-, I didn't do anything. After he left, the thief ended up crossing paths with Uncle Ben, who had come out just to look for me." Peter paused to swallow and his other hand curled into fist while Danny snuggled closer. He could already guess what was going to happen.

"When Uncle Ben tried to stop the guy, he-, he got shot. I could hear it, nearly a three blocks away. He died before the ambulance even got there," Peter said sorrowfully. After a moment, he continued. "Uncle Ben always had this saying and I never-, I never understood it until then. Even though Uncle Ben didn't have any powers or wasn't directly involved, he still did something. And I realized that if I have even the smallest chance to help someone, but I don't - then that's... Then that's on me. I became Spider Man because Uncle Ben would have wanted me to help people to the best of my abilities." Peter bumped his forehead with the side of Danny's head gently. "I know this much responsibility scares you Danny, and your afraid about how your parents will react - but I think you would be a great Ghost King. You're kind, thoughtful, loyal - and you have such a unique perspective of the ghost zone _and_ the living world." Danny gnawed on his lip.

"I'm not ready," Danny whispered, hiding his face in Peter's chest.

"Nobody ever is, kid," Wade whispered, and Fido chirped in agreement.

"You don't have to decide what to do right now," Peter reminded, running his fingers through Danny's hair one last time. "Take some time to really think about what you want to do, and of course we won't make you tell your parents. Just-, just remember you make the choice you won't regret. Otherwise it'll be with you for the rest of your life."

* * *

Maddie sighed, absentmindedly flicking through the pages of a science catalogue for a spectrometer at her work station in the OPS center, most of her thoughts on Danny. It had already been a few months since his emancipation, and he still was as skittish as a foal. She never would have thought that she would miss the days when Danny had kept Phantom a secrete, if only because back then she could still see him and talk to him everyday. As it was, Danny was so distant from them, especially her, and it made it difficult to connect with him again. Maddie wished, for the thousandth time, that she could have convinced Danny's lawyers to have him stay in Amity for his emancipation - at this rate, it would take years for her and Danny's relationship to get back to where it was.

"What's wrong Maddie-kins?" Jack asked from across the room. Maddie looked up from her station and saw he was dismantling the Fenton Foamer, the anti-ghost goo emptied out of the supply tank and placed in a labeled beaker while parts and tools were spread along the table. He took a sheet of plastic film and covered the top of the beaker, securing it with a rubber band before doing the same thing with a sheet of aluminum foil.

"Just thinking about Danny," Maddie sighed again, and Jack smiled understandingly, getting up from his chair and walking over to her to pull her into a soft hug.

"I know you still miss him," Jack murmured, leaning in to plant a kiss in her hair, "I do too." Maddie pulled back, rubbing at her forehead.

"It's not just that, Jack," Maddie insisted. "It's been months and he acts like we're complete strangers. He should be here, with us - how are we supposed to reconnect with him if he's half way across the country? And did you hear him earlier today, when we called about that ectoenergy spike? He acted just like he did when we didn't know about Phantom." Jack's eyebrows pinched together but before he could speak, his phone started ringing with a familiar tune. Maddie's heart jumped and Jack's expressions brightened.

"Speaking of Danny," Jack announced, rushing back over to the table to answer the phone and put it to his ear, "Hey Danny! What do you need?" He was quiet for a moment as he listened. "Yep, your mother's here with me. Uh-huh - sure, I can put you on speakerphone, one second." Jack took the phone away from his ear and walked back over to Maddie's station, clicking a button on the screen before laying the phone flat in his palm, "All right Danny, speakerphone is on." Maddie could hear Danny take a fortifying breath.

"Hey M-Mom, Dad. Um, so, there was something-, something I wanted to tell you guys," Danny stuttered, and Maddie felt her heart soar in excitement; Danny was finally reaching out to them again.

"Does it have something to with earlier today?" Maddie asked eagerly, and Danny took another small breath.

"Y-yeah, a little bit. See, uh, the problem is - I'm not a hundred percent ready to talk about-, about whatever this thing is yet," Danny stammered, and Maddie felt her excitement wane in disappointment as Danny continued. "I only-, I wanted to let you guys know. And that, um, when I'm ready, I'll tell you. Is-, is that okay?"

"Of course, Danno!" Jack exclaimed. "Take as much time as you want. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Maddie heard Danny sigh in relief.

"No, that was it - oh, wait! I also wanted to remind you guys that I'm working at the planetarium tomorrow, so I'll be a little late coming over," Danny replied.

"No problem, Danny," Jack replied happily, putting an arm around Maddie's shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," Maddie called out before the call could end. "We love you."

"Y-yeah," Danny said after a second, "Love you guys too. Goodnight." Without another word the call disconnected and Jack slipped his phone in the breast pocket of his jumpsuit.

"There now, ya see," Jack grinned proudly, "That was progress, wasn't it?" Maddie exhaled tiredly.

"He didn't even tell us what was wrong," She countered sullenly, but Jack wouldn't be deterred from his good mood.

"Maddie, you gotta look at the bright side," Jack encouraged, squeezing her shoulder. "Before, Danny wouldn't have even told us something was wrong - but now he does! We just gotta be patient and give him some time."

"I know, I know," Maddie sighed moodily, bringing up her hand to bite at her thumbnail. "But we've already waited for so long - I just want to have my baby back." Jack's smile dimmed for a second, before it brightened again.

"I've got it!" Jack exclaimed, and Maddie shifter her attention back to him. "What you need is to spend some real, one-on-one quality time with Danny, just like you used to!" Maddie blinked.

"It doesn't work like that Jack," Maddie replied. "I can't just take him stargazing for the weekend like I used to do when he was ten. He has school, and a job. And the only time he's ever here is to..." Maddie trailed off as an idea began to form. She jumped up and hugged Jack from around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Jack," She announced, "You're a genus!" Jack puffed out his chest, a please grin on his face.

"Yes, yes I am," He proclaimed proudly, before he scratched his head in confusion. "What exactly am I a genus about?"

"Spending quality time with Danny!" Maddie declared as she slipped down from his neck. "I've got the perfect idea - I'll just go with him on his patrol tomorrow!" Jack blinked uneasily.

"Well," He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, "That's not exactly what I meant."

"No, it's perfect," Maddie defended. "He already spends all of his free time patrolling Amity, and this way he won't have to skip school or try to plan around his job. And this way, if there's another ectoenergy spike, I'll be right there with him to help." Jack watched her dubiously, bringing one of his hands up to rub at his chin in thought.

"I suppose it's a good idea," Jack agreed hesitantly. "Maybe you should ask him before you jump head first into this." Maddie beamed at him.

"You're right - I'll text him in the morning!" She replied delightedly, leaning up on her toes to give him another kiss. "Thank you so much for the idea, honey. I'm feeling better already." Maddie turned and practically skipped back to her station, missing the worried expression Jack was sending her. She pulled out a blank piece of paper, catalogue and spectrometer forgotten as she began jotting down the ectoweapons she would need to go on patrol with Danny tomorrow.

She absolutely couldn't wait for the next day.


End file.
